


Day Three: Vacation

by kiraisstillhere



Series: 25 Days of Foxmas (2018) [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, allison just REALLY wants to take renee on vacation, and she wants to give her all the ridiculous couple things, bless them both, i love renison so much, my favorite bisexual and my favorite lesbean, she's head over heels for renee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraisstillhere/pseuds/kiraisstillhere
Summary: Allison wants Renee to have an incredible Christmas, including taking her anywhere she could want to go.





	Day Three: Vacation

Allison was new to this whole “relationship” thing. Not in the sense that she had never dated anyone before, but in the sense of having someone who really did completely and one hundred percent love her. She knew that she and Seth had been codependent, and that it wasn’t the healthiest relationship that she had, but it had worked. And now, it had been a year, and she was having her first relationship with a girl, and she wanted it to work.

She wanted to surprise Renee, but how?

Dan had found her sitting on a bench in the locker room, scrolling through different cabins and places that she could take Renee for break, trying to figure out what fit their aesthetic the best.

“Whatcha up to, Allison?”

Allison set her phone down and groaned in frustration. She laid back on the bench, staring at the ceiling, one arm crossed over her chest and the other hanging down to the floor.

“Early final?” Dan guessed, opening her locker and beginning to change.

“Even worse, can’t figure out where to take Renee for the break.” Allison lifted her arm from where it had been hanging and covered her eyes with it. “I just don’t know what to do.”

“What do you think she’d like?” Dan asked, fixing the waistband of her spandex that she wore underneath her shorts. “I mean, where do you think she’d be the most comfortable?”

“That’s the thing,” Allison said, sitting up again. “I don’t know. The beach would be so much fun, and she would get to wear any swimsuit that she would want, I would buy her whatever she wanted. And the sun would look so nice in her hair, and, ugh, it would be great.” She stood up and walked to her locker, twisting to combination on the lock. 

“But then there’s also a traditional Christmas in a cabin, being in the show with her would be so much fun, having snowball fights and scaring the old people on around us. And we could have a fire, and a big tree, and we could take a million amazing photos outside.” She started grabbing the different pieces of her practice clothes, wanting to change before she got too caught up in her girlfriend.

“Or a big city Christmas, with a huge tree and ice skating in the park, and hot chocolate in little cafes. We could hold hands and kiss and just be ourselves outside of this stupid state. I just want her to be happy, Dan.”

One corner of Dan’s mouth curled into a smile. Allison noticed that she and Matt were similar in that - they both smirked and grinned and smiled in the same way, that said they were up to something.

“What?” Allison asked, somewhat desperately. She wanted to know what Dan was thinking. She needed to know.

Dan ran a hand through her short curls. “Well, we’ve all been to New York already, and we’ve been to the cabin, and Renee strikes me as a person who likes to celebrate Christmas in winter weather -”

“So no beach,” Allison said, closing the tab to Hawaii flights. She could save those for summer break. “But where? Chicago is where my parents always celebrate the holidays, so I’m not taking her there. Unless…” She trailed off, thinking about showing up with Renee and beating the shit out of her dad.

“No family beatings, Allison. Take her somewhere that you’ve only been once.”

Allison thought about all the different places she’d been with her parents, all the resort auctions and timeshare banquets in all the major vacationing cities.

“San Francisco!” She felt proud of that - she had only been there once, and Renee had probably never seen it. There was good food and pretty ocean views and cold weather, everything that Allison wanted Renee to have rolled into one.

“Dan, you’re great, you know that?”

Dan smiled and finished tugging on her practice gear. “I try not to pride myself on anything. But thank you.”

Allison pulled her hair into a ponytail before starting to strap her gear on. Dan said good-bye and walked out to the court, no doubt going to find Matt and talk about how they were making everyone’s relationships functional.

“Hey, Ally!” Renee said, walking into the locker room, late because of her class. She was wearing a sweatshirt and blue skinny jeans, and Allison could see the silver chain of her necklace peeking from the collar of her hoodie. Renee was the only person allowed to call her Ally; not even her parents were permitted after she had turned thirteen. Her girlfriend didn’t make it a habit, but she did like to use it to get Allison’s attention.

“What’s going on, babe?” Allison asked, lifting her head to press a kiss to Renee’s cheek before tying her shoes. Renee smiled and her cheeks dusted with a soft pink blush when she stood back up.

“Class was boring today. I don’t know how anyone can be that interested in monkeys to teach a whole chapter on them.”

Allison smiled. Renee’s anthropology class was the only one that she had ever complained about.

“Hey, how do you feel about going somewhere winter break? We could take Stephanie with us.”

She hoped that Renee would say yes. Stephanie was great, and she didn’t want to leave her out if Renee wanted her to come. She tapped her fingers nervously against her thigh.

Renee stopped taking things from her locker, thinking for a moment, tilting her head to the side in a way that Allison thought was the cutest thing in the whole world. She loved Renee, she really did. The way that the sun caught in her hair, the way she held her hand like it was the most precious thing in the world, her gentle kisses that were never lacking, but never asking for more at the same time, her never-ending calm personality, no matter who tried to upset her, the way she stood at the goal and brandished her racquet as if it were a shield rather than a weapon -

Allison was going to melt during practice if she kept thinking.

Renee linked her hand in Allison’s, somehow getting dressed in two seconds, unless Allison was staring into space for longer than she thought. They walked out onto the court and started warming up, Allison focusing on the workouts now instead of what Renee might be thinking.

What if she didn’t want to go? What if she wanted to break up? What if she was really pretending and Allison was just the butt of a huge joke?

They started going through drills, and Allison watched as Neil and Andrew did whatever weird couple shit that they did; mumbling to each other and Neil looking at Andrew like he was the only thing in the room that mattered more than exy. Andrew was right about one thing: Neil was just as much of an exy junkie as Kevin was. 

A ball popped off the ground at her feet, jerking Allison out of her thoughts. Dan jogged up to her and picked it up, throwing an arm around her shoulders. She and Matt were more alike than Allison had even caught on to. 

“We’re going to scrimmage now,” Dan said, her ever-present smile glowing. “Coach looked like he was about to start calling your name, from the amount of time you’ve spent actually focusing on practice.”

Allison nodded and tried to actually focus on what she was supposed to be doing, which was waiting for Wymack to separate them into teams for the end of practice. He put Neil and Allison on opposing teams, separating them from their respective significant others and hoping it would keep them at bay from killing each other. 

They threw themselves into practice, Neil definitely showing off for Andrew and Allison just trying to play well. As much as she didn’t like Kevin’s obsession with exy, she did appreciate that everyone had to play each other’s positions during scrimmages so that they had a better understanding of what they could expect.

After twenty minutes, Allison found herself caught in her thoughts again. Did Renee even want to go? She didn’t have to. They could do whatever she wanted. Anything, anywhere. She would do anything for her - she would give up her inheritance, her whole life a million times before she gave up Renee. They could do whatever Renee wanted.

“Allison!” Wymack shouted, waving his arms and stopping the play. “What the fuck - Renee! Come talk to your girl before she gets a racquet to the skull. Jesus fucking Christ,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

She heard footsteps behind her and Renee slipped her arm into Allison’s. “What’s up with you, Ally?” She whispered, leaning up to Allison’s ear.

Allison turned her head to face Renee, looking her in the eyes. She loved her eyes. Calming and knowing, gentle and full of love. 

Renee grinned. “I’ll go wherever you’re planning.” She pecked Allison on the lips. “As long as we go back to Stephanie’s for Christmas, okay?”

Allison nodded. Renee flashed a big smile to Wymack and walked back to her goal with a bounce in her step. Allison gripped her racquet again and, her fears placated, she played her heart out for the rest of practice.


End file.
